Lies and Deceit
by DaBlackVegeta
Summary: Why should she have to see him again? She hates him. He hates her. That's just how it is. So why is everyone trying to get them together? Who cares if she was carrying his child?
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, another Jimmy Neutron story. This one was a fun one to write, despite it being a bit more drama-filled than most of my stories**

**Disclaimer: By the way, I don't own Jimmy Neutron. You guys know that.**

She was a wreck. Sitting here, at the clinic with her head buried in her hands in utter shame. On one side, her mother was glaring at her with such intensity it would make a convict wet his pants. On the other side, a woman she had come to see as a second mother, staring at her with nothing but sympathy in her eyes. And of course, sitting directly next to her was a person she'd come to really hate over the past few years, her ex-boyfriend. This was all his fault anyway, and now she has to pay the price because of something he did to her.

"Cindy," he called her name for what had to be the hundredth time. "Please talk to me." The way he pleaded to her it was hard not to give in, but she remained firm in her position and moved further away from him. "Cindy, I'm so-"

"Will you just give it a rest?!" Her mother finally decided to speak. "She obviously wants nothing to do with you right now!"

"Sasha-"

"I don't want to hear it Judith!" Sasha Vortex growled at the other woman. "Your son has really done it this time! After all he's done to my daughter since their childhood, I honestly thought it couldn't get any worse. Apparently I was wrong!"

"Sasha, please," Judy Neutron tried to reason with the angry woman. "I know how you're feeling right now, but being angry won't solve anything. If we're going to get through this, we all have to have a clear head." She turned to look at Cindy. "That goes for you too, Cindy. No matter how angry you are at Jimmy, this isn't entirely his fault."

"How dare you-"

"Mother," Cindy interrupted. "Just stop it, you're making a scene." Sasha looked around, snarling at all the eyes that were glued to the two quarreling families. The raging Vortex was about to start snapping at the meddlers, but before she could open her mouth the doors opened, revealing a man in a doctor's uniform, carrying a clipboard.

"Cynthia Vortex, correct?" he asked the blonde, receiving a slight nod. "Well, come on back and we'll get you set up." As she stood up to follow the doctor, she felt a strong hand grab her wrist and halting her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jimmy asked her. "You can still back out, if you want..."

Cindy glared at the pleading boy and ripped her wrist from his grasp angrily. "Of course I'm sure," she spat. "You think I want to actually have _your _child?"

"Cindy just hear me out," Jimmy pleaded. "I don't want to go through with this."

"Well, it's a good thing I don't actually need your consent huh?"

"But-"

"Leave it alone, Neutron, this is happening. Like it or not."

Jimmy's pleading gaze twisted into one of anger as he slumped his shoulders and hung his head. The blonde scoffed at him and turned on a heel to follow the doctor. She wasn't about to let him sway her better judgment, that's what got her into this mess in the first place. She should have never went to that party, she should have listened to her damn subconscious and stayed at home watching movies with her current boyfriend. But no, she just _had _to listen to her best friend talk about "old times" and basically guilt her into going.

Cindy suddenly stopped walking all the sudden. What the hell was she thinking? She hadn't seen him in over three years, when they had broken up for good, she hated him and he hated her. That's how it always had been, and that's probably how it always was gonna be. So why did she feel compelled to attend that stupid welcoming party?

* * *

It was four months ago when she heard he was coming back. She hadn't seen or heard about him in years, and frankly she was glad for that. She was happier than ever living in a town without him, no more arguing, no more competing, no more going on dangerous (and stupid) missions. She was perfectly fine living her normal life, which was why she busted out laughing in Libby's face when she asked her to attend Jimmy's welcome home party.

"You're joking right?" she laughed. "Like I would be caught dead within ten feet of him."

"It's not a joke," Libby told her. "Everyone's gonna be there. Me, Sheen, Carl, everyone we went to school with. What will it look like if you don't show up?"

"That I hate him," Cindy said. "People already know this. Remember how I said I never wanted to see his face again? I meant that."

"Cindy-"

"Besides, what's Jason gonna think?" the blonde interrupted. "I can't just tell him that I'm going to my ex-boyfriend's welcome home party, he'd be crushed."

"Jason doesn't even know about the history between you two," Libby reminded her. "You know, before Jimmy was your ex, he was your _friend_. Or did you forget that?"

"No, but I don't want to be his friend either. I'm not kidding Libby, I _hate _him," the way she said this sounded as if it were common sense. "Now if you don't mind, I'm late for my movie date with my current boyfriend." She made her way to the door, only to be stopped by Libby momentarily.

"I get it, okay?" Libby told her. "I truly understand why you hate him, you're my best friend and the last thing I want is to hurt you."

"Then stop trying to guilt me into going to that damn party," Cindy growled. "If you were really my best friend, you wouldn't even bring this up to me."

"I just want things to be like they were before," Libby groaned. "You, me, and the boys. We used to all be so close, I miss that."

"We're still close, just minus one." Cindy shrugged to which Libby scoffed at. "What?"

"Nothing," she was pouting now, and Cindy hated it when Libby pouted. "Will you at least think about it?"

Cindy was about to protest again, but she sighed in defeat and nodded. "Fine, I'll _think _about it. But I'm telling you, it's all for nothing. I'm ninety eight percent sure I'm not going. Can I go now?" The darkskinned teenager rolled her eyes and stepped aside, allowing her best friend to walk right out of the door.

As Cindy headed over to her boyfriend's place, she found herself seriously thinking about whether or not to attend the party. Part of her honestly, truly hated the boy, and didn't want to see him anymore for the rest of her life. But there was that small part of her that kinda wouldn't mind seeing him again and patch things up.

Cindy shook her head violently. "Patch things up? What the hell for?" fury began to cross her face. "What he did to me, to _us_,it was unforgivable." The mere memories of their last encounter infuriated her, and it hurt her. She was a proud woman, everyone knew that, but she could admit when she was hurt and what happened between her and Jimmy brought immense pain to her.

"I guess that's what happens after losing your first love," she mumbled to herself. And boy, did she love him. Not that naive 'oh you're so cute' love, what she felt for him was true, genuine love. He was everything to her, _was _being the relative term. "Maybe it wouldn't be so bad going to the party. Libby's right, he's a childhood friend...well former friend. I need to let go, and if I'm being honest with myself, I haven't completely let go yet."

"Let go of what?"

Cindy flinched in surprise at the voice in front of her. Somehow, during her thinking, she'd already arrived at her destination, and standing in front of her right now was her current boyfriend of two years.

Jason Fields, a current senior at their school, and very well known. Star quarterback of the football team, good in the classroom, and unanimously voted by all the girls as "the hottest thing to ever walk the halls". Cindy had gained many enemies going out with this Adonis before her, and it was totally worth it.

"Hey Jason," Cindy stood on her toes, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Hello to yourself," he smirked. "So you were saying something about 'letting go'?"

"It's nothing to concern yourself with, sweetie," Cindy waved him off. "Did you pick the movie I asked?"

"Of course."

"And the snacks?"

"Yup."

"And I see you're dressed in exactly what I asked you to wear," she gave him a good look. "Yup. Perfect as always." She gave him a quick peck and headed into his house.

Indeed, Jason was without a doubt the perfect boyfriend for her. He was exactly what she'd always wanted, tall, handsome, successful, and he always did what she wanted, when she wanted it. He never questioned her, never argued with her demands, and always put her above anything else, even football.

_Yes, he's absolutely, positively...boring. _Cindy thought, before backtracking herself. _Er, I mean perfect. That's what I meant to say, perfect. Because he's perfect...not boring. At all. _

As usual, their evening went just like they always did, great and with little troubles at all. They watched the movie cuddled up on the couch while sharing the large bowl of popcorn. Jason would occasionally crack one of his corny jokes about the movie, to which Cindy would pretend to laugh at, because that's what good girlfriends do. Sometime near the end of the movie, Jason noticed that Cindy was hardly paying attention and deep in thought. When she let out a rather obvious sigh, he finally decided to see what was troubling her.

"Are you okay?" he asked gently, he didn't want to upset her. "You've had this look on your face for a while..."

"Eh?" Cindy snapped from her thoughts. "A look? What look?"

"Like something's wrong," the football star shrugged. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, I'm just a little worried."

Cindy sighed once more and cuddled closer into his embrace. "Nothing's wrong," she told him. "I was just thinking...you know who Jimmy...er _James_ Neutron is, right?"

"James Neutron?" Jason's eyes lit up. "You mean _the _James Neutron, the one who used to live here in Retroville? You _know _that I know who he is!"

Cindy groaned inwardly. She'd almost forgotten about her boyfriend's fascination with Jimmy. Some time after he had moved away, Retroville went through a few changes. It wasn't much of a small town as it used to be, the population grew, more buildings were built and eventually it became a full blown urban environment. As more people came to the city, Jimmy Neutron's popularity began grow. The people told stories of his adventures and how he had saved the town time after time again, and now it was to the point where he'd reach the status as some sort of super hero.

Jason had especially grown a real man crush on him, he talked and talked about how much he wanted to meet him and how great it would have been to actually "see him in action". For this particular reason, Cindy had purposefully decided to leave out the fact that her boyfriend's idol was her first love.

"Weren't you one of his best friends that he took on his adventures?" Jason asked.

Cindy gave a modest shrug. "Well, we kinda hung out every now and then, no big deal." she told him. "Anyway, the reason I brought it up is because of his welcome home party-"

"You were invited?!"

"Yeah, I guess," Cindy gave a confused look, she didn't know this was an exclusive party. _Apparently that ego of his might have grown a lot, _She thought. "But, I was wondering if it were okay if I went...you know, would you be mad or anything?"

"Mad? Why would I be mad?" Jason laughed. "Hell, I'm jealous!"

"Well..." Cindy tried to figure out a way to say this. "It's just, my ex-boyfriend is gonna be there."

Jason frowned immediately. "Oh, _that _guy," he spat. "The asshole, as you put it."

"Yeah, the asshole..." Had she really called him that? She tends to exaggerated when she's mad...then again Jimmy deserved it. "Anyway, he's gonna be there and I wanted to make sure you were okay with that." She suddenly started to ask herself, why does she even care? Whether he was okay with it or not, she was going to do what _she _wanted, it's not like what he said mattered, she's Cindy Vortex after all.

_Maybe I just want him to talk me out of going, _she thought to herself. _Give me a good reason not to go, tell me you'd be jealous._

"You want me to go to protect you?" Jason asked. "If he starts messing with you again, I'll give him a good enough reason not to. I don't want him to ruin your reunion with Jimmy."

No! This isn't what she wanted to hear! She wanted him to say he'd be jealous, that he wouldn't feel comfortable thinking about her seeing an ex, not protect her. She doesn't need protection, she's got a black belt in karate.

"No, I'll be okay," Cindy sighed in resignation. "But thanks anyway, now let's finish the movie." Jason gave her one more concerned look, but complied with her and turned the movie back on while Cindy leaned back into his embrace.

_I guess I'm going to that damn party, _she thought bitterly.

* * *

Stupid Jason, this was his fault too! All he had to do was tell her not to go, she could have just spent her time with him instead of with...

Cindy bit her lip and looked back toward the waiting room. She could see Jimmy looking completely distraught, his hands were covering his face and he was shaking, like he was really angry or about to cry. His mother currently had her arm draped over him in a hug while her own mother rolled her eyes at the silly scene.

_What the hell does he have to be so emotional about? _She growled angrily. _He's not the one that's suffering here, he got what he wanted. _

"Ms. Vortex?" the doctor snapped her from her thinking. "Is something wrong?"

"N-No," Cindy shook her head. "I just...well..."

The doctor gave her a sympathetic look and placed a hand on her shoulder. "We don't have to start for another fifteen minutes," he told her. "Why don't you think about it some more? Make sure this is really want you want to do." He then looked over to where Jimmy was sitting. "Is he your boyfriend?"

"No, far from it," Cindy gaze darkened. "Ex-boyfriend..."

"Oh..." the doctor awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. "Then how-"

"It's all his fault!" Cindy suddenly yelled. "If he'd just stayed away, I wouldn't have..."

* * *

Cindy hated herself right now. She had just looked in the mirror for what had to be the fifth time in ten minutes. She had to make sure her hair, makeup, and clothing were all perfect. She didn't just want to be pretty, she wanted to turn heads, especially a certain big head she had in mind.

"I must be out of my mind," Cindy grumbled to herself, checking her appearance in the mirror once more. "Going to a party for a guy I hate and at the same time I'm getting pretty for him so he'll notice me. Sometimes I just don't know what goes through my head."

It's not like she wanted him drooling over her or begging for her back or anything, she wanted nothing to do with the boy anymore. All she wanted to do was make him actually see just what he threw away when he decided to humiliate her the way he did. She wanted him to beat himself up for throwing her away like some used up tissue paper. That's all.

"Hey, are you ready yet? At this rate we'll end up missing the whole damn party!" Libby hollered for her down the stairs.

"Hmph, that's an ideal situation," Cindy mumbled, finally tearing herself away from the mirror and hurrying down the steps to meet her best friend. "Let's just get this over with, I won't stay longer than a half hour."

"Yeah whatev...whoa," Libby stared at the girl before her. "Someone wanted to be noticed tonight."

"W-What? Is it too much?" Cindy turned back to the mirror. "Aw, I knew I should have just worn the pink top, this is way too much cleavage showing."

"Maybe so, but we've got no time to change your outfit," Libby grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her around. "Now come on, Sheen and Carl are already there so they're just waiting on us."

Cindy sighed and folded her arms while following her friend to her car. "Libby, be honest with me," she spoke. "Am I making the right decision? Should I really see him again?"

Libby looked at the blonde, giving her a serious look. "Cindy, you're my best friend, and I would never intentionally hurt you unless it was for your own good. This is one of those times. I know he hurt you and I understand why you hate him, remember I hated him for a while with you," she put the keys in the ignition and started the car. "But, I spoke with him and while I don't agree with what he did, I at least understand why he did what he did."

"Great, now my best friend is on his side."

"Girl you better check yourself, I'm _not _on his side," Libby snapped. "I said I understand why he did it, but it's still just a bullshit excuse. I just think you need to move on, and the first step to that is talking to him. Jimmy already knows that, that's why he specifically asked me to beg you to come here."

That new information caused Cindy to whip her head around in surprise. "Wait a minute, _he's _the one who asked you to guilt me into coming to his party?"

"Yeah," Libby nodded her head. "He misses you Cindy, he really does. And I can tell he's sorry for what he did-"

"He should be!" Cindy growled. "He humiliated me, Libs! He fed me those crappy lines that I just ate up like an imbecile, then he just threw me in the trash like flavorless chewed gum."

"And he's sorry for that," Libby told her, to which Cindy scoffed at. "Fine, don't believe me. He'll just tell you himself, because we're already here."

Cindy looked out the window at their destination, which just so happened to be at Jimmy's house, more specifically his lab. The blonde took in a deep breath as Libby parked right at the curb and stopped the car.

"Calm down, girl," Libby said. "This is Jimmy, there's nothing to be nervous about."

"I'm not nervous!" Cindy snapped. "I'm just thinking about what I'm going to say to him."

"Hello usually works," Libby joked getting out of the car. "Now come on, we're already late and Sheen's probably already piss drunk by now."

"There's alcohol here?"

"Duh, what's a good party without it?"

_I knew this was a terrible idea, _Cindy thought. She could hear the loud music from where she was standing, and she knew that this was nothing more than some stupid teenager party that she swore never to attend. She's got better things to do than to be surrounded by a bunch of drunk jocks and cheerleader sluts.

"Let's get this over with," she grumbled to herself walking up to the lab door. "I'll just say hi and I'm out of here. That should be more than enough to-"

"Cindy! You made it!" Cindy looked up to see a pudgy redhead with glasses standing in the doorway with a big smile on his face. "I thought you weren't gonna come."

"It took a while, but I convinced her," Libby explained, peering into the doorway. "So, Carl, where's Sheen?"

"I don't know," Carl shrugged. "I think he's with Nick, he keeps trying to get him to drink a whole lot."

Libby sighed and pushed past Carl to find her boyfriend, Cindy tried to follow, but Carl stepped in front of her and blocked her path. "What is it, Wheezer?"

"Um," Carl looked around a bit, bringing his voice down to a whisper. "Jimmy's down in the lower deck..." And with that, Carl quickly moved out of the way and back into the party.

"Great, even Wheezer is in on it," Cindy rubbed her forehead. "At this point, I guess I don't really have a choice but to go see him." Quickly, Cindy made her way past all the drunkards before finally finding the door she was looking for.

Only few people knew about the lower deck, and by few she meant only five people total, so it was safe to say that Jimmy must be hiding away from his admirers. Which was strange, seeing as his ego was so out of this world, the last thing Cindy ever thought he'd do was hide away from admirers. She made her way down the stairs, finding that the music from the party was getting fainter and fainter, until she was at the bottom.

"Geez, it's pitch black in here," Cindy groaned, feeling around for the light switch. "Neutron! Are you in here?" She eventually came across the switch and flipped it, lighting up the room brightly. When she could finally see, she saw that someone was slumped over in the chair. She hesitantly walked over to the person, and gently placed a hand on their shoulder. "Neutron?"

A loud screeching sound was heard, and suddenly Cindy was tackled onto the ground. The next thing she knows, she's being punched and kicked in the gut by something. She tried to fight back, but whatever it was, it had great reflexes and shoved away each of her attempts to hit it back.

"What in Einstein's name is going on down here?!" a new voice was heard in the room. "Hubert? What are you doing? Get off her!" Cindy felt the attacks begin to stop, but the screeching sound was still feeling the room along with the other voice hollering at it.

"Hey stop that!" the voice said. "Bad monkey! Ow, you bit me! That's it, back into the cage for you!" Cindy looked to see someone holding up what was indeed a monkey kicking and screeching, the person walked over to a large cage, opened it and tossed the monkey in.

"You'll stay there until you fix your attitude, understand?" The monkey did nothing but screech back at him. "Yeah, yeah." He then turned away from it and hurried over to where Cindy was still lying.

"Are you alright?" he asked sincerely. "I'm sorry about that, he usually doesn't act this way." As he spoke to her, Cindy took a good look at him. She recognized his brown hair, his voice, and those blue eyes that she once adored.

"Neutron?" she asked uncertainly.

"Why yes, I am Jimmy Neutron," he smiled at her. "This is my lab after all, only I have access." He then gave her a different look, one that she couldn't really recognize. "But then again, that's never really stopped you from getting in. Has it Cindy?"

The blonde was taken aback by his instant recognition of her. Sure she hadn't changed much over the years, and neither had he, but it didn't even take him a second to know who she was. Had he expected her to be here?

"Yeah well, you should really keep your animals in a cage," Cindy snapped at him. "I thought you were supposed to be down here in the lower deck?"

"I was," Jimmy told her. "But I slipped upstairs to get me a drink, I ended up getting swarmed up there for a while." He glared over at the monkey in the cage. "Sorry about Hubert, like I said, he usually isn't like this."

"Whatever," Cindy moved her bangs out of her eyes. "So why aren't you up there enjoying your party, Mr. Celebrity?"

"Eh, it got boring after a while for me," Jimmy shrugged. "I told Sheen not to throw a party in the first place, but you know how he is. I probably wouldn't have even attended at all, but then Libby told me you'd be here..." He then fell silent all the sudden.

"Well, I'm here," Cindy folded her arms over her chest. "Only because Libby practically forced me here."

"What, you didn't want to see me?"

Cindy shot the boy a dark, serious glare. "No," she spat. "Did you forget? I said I never wanted to see you again."

Jimmy's playful smirk twisted into a sad frown, as his eyes refused to look at hers directly. He rubbed the back of his neck, trying to alleviate the tension in the air with a light laugh. "No," he told her. "I didn't forget that, but that's why I wanted you here. To apologize..."

"A little late for that isn't it?"

"Wait, please," Jimmy held up his hands. "There's more to it than just that, I want to also explain myself to you."

"There isn't much to explain is there?" Cindy took a step forward. "You decided that I wasn't good enough for you, so you slept with some other chick."

"I didn't sleep with her!"

"Well you were about to!" Cindy raised her voice along with is. "If I hadn't walked in on you two-"

"Cindy, please!" Jimmy interrupted. "At least allow me to explain why it happened."

Cindy clenched her fist and took in a breath, trying to calm the rising anger within her. "What difference would it make?" she asked smoothly. "It doesn't matter how it happened, regardless of what you tell me, you still did what you did."

"It matters to me," he told her. "And it matters to you as well, I know you Cindy."

Cindy glared at him, clenching her fists once more. This wasn't good for her psyche, she'd been so calm and collected these past few years, but not five minutes with this guy and she's already about to blow her top.

"Fine," she said through clenched teeth. "You have three minutes, then I'm out of here."

Jimmy broke out into a bright smile, one that made Cindy's chest throb, and quickly took a seat on the couch, patting the side next to him. The blonde rolled her eyes and plopped down next to him, as far away as she could be, not breaking eye contact with him.

"First, I want to tell you how deeply sorry I am," Jimmy told her sincerely. "I understand what I did was wrong-"

"That's an understatement."

"Okay, it was horrible," Jimmy sighed. "And I _felt _horrible after. That look in your eyes, it made me feel like dirt. When you took off, I didn't even try to chase after you, to tell you I was sorry. I don't know why I didn't move, or make an excuse, maybe I knew you wouldn't listen to any of it."

"I wouldn't have," Cindy informed him. "I might have punched you in the face actually."

"Figures," Jimmy chuckled, before his face fell. "I'm so sorry Cindy, for being such a coward. For hurting you the way I did, you were the best thing that ever happened to me, I don't know if you felt the same but I can say with the utmost confidence that I love you."

Cindy once again felt her chest tighten, he didn't say that in the past tense. She needed to get control over her emotions quickly, she can't be falling for his crappy lines. She did that once already, when she fell in love with him all those years ago.

"Jimmy," she said, hiding the nervousness in her voice. "I did feel the same, when we were together. I was crazy about you, not a day went by that I didn't think about you. I even found myself thinking that I'd be Mrs. Neutron someday." Her glare then returned. "But then you did something I thought you'd never do, you betrayed me and humiliated me. At first, I thought it was something I did. But when I think back, I realize that I was good to you. I treated you as well as a girl could treat the one she loved. Sure we had our spats every now and then, that's our nature, but we always made up, very well I might add." She shut her eyes, blinking away the tears threatening to fall down her face. "Yeah, you're right, I _do _want to know why you did it."

Jimmy nodded his head. "As you know," he began. "We've known each other for more than ten years. We got really close at a young age, we started dating each other at a young age." He then looked down at his hands, that he brought together. "We also had our...first time at a young age."

"Yeah," Cindy nodded. "We where thirteen when we did it."

"And at the time, I thought it was right," Jimmy continued. "But, it turned out it wasn't. We weren't ready, I wasn't ready, to cross that line. I got scared."

"Well I was scared too," Cindy spoke. "You're right, we weren't ready, but it happened and we had to deal with it! That's still no excuse to go and find the next girl that will spread her legs for you!"

"I know," Jimmy put his hands in her face. "And I'm sorry, I don't know how many times I can say that over. I don't know what came over me, we were alone and she just...came on to me. I told her I was dating you, but she didn't care."

"And apparently, neither did you."

"It was a momentary lapse of judgment."

"It was _you _kissing another girl!" Cindy didn't care about keeping her anger in check at this point, she was going to let him have it like she should have three years ago. "You're just making some crappy excuse so I'll forgive you! You've always been this way Neutron, nothing's ever your fault is it?" Her bottom lip began to tremble, so she bit down on it as hard as she could, but that didn't stop the tears from falling down her face.

"I loved you," she sobbed. "If you thought we were moving too fast, if you needed your space I would have gave it to you. We could have taken a break, and picked back up when you were ready, I wouldn't have minded."

"Cindy..."

"No, I'm done," she stood up quickly. "It's over between us, forever. I hate you now, and I only came here for some closure, and I got what I needed. Goodbye Jimmy." She began to make her way toward the stairs.

"Is that all you came for? I doubt it."

Cindy stopped in her tracks. "What?"

"You didn't come here for closure," Jimmy told her. "I know you a lot better than that, and I know when you're telling me a lie." He turned to look at her, with a determined look on his face. "Libby told me how 'happy' you were with your doormat boyfriend."

"How dare you? Jason is ten times the man you ever could be."

"Is that so?" Jimmy crossed his arms. "Then why did you come here, instead of spending time with your boyfriend?"

"I already told you."

"You told me a lie."

"You big headed, smug, cheeky bastard," Cindy stomped her way toward him. "You don't have the right to talk to me that way."

"No? I thought I was the only one who could talk to you this way," Jimmy smirked. "All I want is for you to tell me the truth."

"The truth is, I'm over you and I have a boyfriend."

"And?"

"And I hate you and this is the last time we'll ever see each other." She turned to leave, but again was stopped by Jimmy, this time by him wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close to him. Cindy instantly froze, but found herself relaxing into his hug, placing her hand on his. "Jimmy..."

"Please, don't let it end this way," Jimmy begged her, his face buried into her hair. "Don't let this end at all, I love you."

Again, Cindy's chest tightened as she felt her heart begin to race faster. This is what she feared might happen, this is why she didn't want to see him again. She was scared that she might actually fall in love with him again...or that she never truly stopped.

"You have to let me go," she spoke softly. "You can't do this to me...not now..."

"Don't say you don't still love me."

Cindy turned her head to face him, bringing her hand to his cheek. "I'll never say that," she turned her body to fully face his as he brought her closer. Slowly, he began to lean in close to her, and Cindy found herself unable to do anything other than reciprocate his actions. "Jimmy...we can't..." Her resolve was weak and halfhearted, and it conflicted with her actions.

Jimmy didn't say anything, he just cupped her face and brought her lips to his. The moment they touched, he felt a spark light inside of his stomach, something he hadn't felt in years. Cindy brought her arms around his neck, deepening their kiss. This wasn't supposed to happen, she was supposed to be over him, she had Jason now. But as their lips moved in sync, and their tongues clashed with one another, Cindy couldn't help but feel herself slip into what felt like an eternal bliss. She didn't care about anything; not her reputation, not Jason, not the skank that broke the two of them apart. All she cared about was kissing the man she could never truly stop loving.

"Cindy, I-"

"Shut up," the blonde ordered, almost angrily. "Don't say a word. Did you lock the door?"

"Yes."

"Good," she shoved him onto the couch and climbed on his lap. "I would hate to be interrupted right now."

As the two teens continued their kissing, Hubert the monkey found himself unable to look away from the humans. Once the kissing intensified, and clothes began to fall to the ground, the monkey realized that this wasn't really something he should be watching, so it brought his hands over his eyes.

* * *

Cindy shook her head at the memory from months ago. How could she have let it escalate to that point? He basically seduced her with that stupid charm of his, and she just went along with it like some horny school girl. And now, she was stuck in a situation she thought she'd never be in.

"And he has the audacity to actually be angry at me?" she grumbled. "He got what he wanted."

"Um, I don't mean to interrupt you, Ms. Vortex, but we're about ready now," the doctor said. "I'll ask you one more time, is this what you really want?"

"I..." Cindy tried to say 'yes', but it wouldn't come out. "I...well wouldn't you do this if you were in my situation?"

"Well, I'm neither a female nor a teenager, so I won't try to pretend as if I know what you're going through," the doctor said. "However, I will say that judging by your little rant on your ex, he hasn't gotten what he wanted."

"He's a sex addict, I gave that to him. Ergo, he got what he wanted."

"I don't think it was sex he was after," the doctor told her. "It's pretty obvious that he wants you, Ms. Vortex."

"That's a lie," Cindy grumbled. "He had me once, and he went to another girl."

"Well, you said yourself that he was confused and scared," the doctor looked back over to where Jimmy was sitting. "I've seen many teenage couples come through here, day after day, and I can tell you Ms. Vortex, I've never seen a guy this emotional before. He's truly hurt that you want to do this."

Cindy looked back to Jimmy, and started to shake her head slightly. "Why?"

"Because, he knows you," the doctor smiled. "And he knows that this isn't what you want, Ms. Vortex. He's hurting, because he knows that you're hurting."

The blonde nodded her head, looking at the doctor. She knew this was probably a mistake, and her judgment was being clouded by her confusing feelings for Jimmy, but this wasn't what she wanted to do. And she knew it was time for her to hold herself accountable for what had transpired. _She _made the choice to go see Jimmy, _she _made the choice to sleep with him, and now _she _was going to make the choice to take responsibility.

"Doctor," she spoke adamantly for the first time today. "I'm keeping my baby."

**A/N: So yet another project, I'm honestly setting myself up for failure with another dang story. Anyway, I was thinking this could just be a stand-alone one-shot, but the possibilities of a multi-chapter story are pretty inciting. What do you guys think? One-shot or story? Let me know. Until next time.**

**Feedback is love**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, people wanted this to be a multi-chapter story. I like to appease the masses, so here we go. My first ever drama-filled, teenage pregnancy, Jimmy Neutron story. Now, do not get confused by this chapter, there are a few flashbacks like in the first chapter, just roll with it. Enjoy.**

**I still don't own Jimmy Neutron, which is probably a good thing because...well this is a kid's show right? Yeah, not when I write it.**

Jimmy hung his head as Cindy followed the doctor through the door. He tried pleading with her, begging her, but she wouldn't listen to him. She was getting rid of it, she was getting rid of his child. He didn't want this, it wasn't right to him. Ending a life before he even has a chance? How could anyone with a good conscious do such a thing?

He knew Cindy was a genuinely good person. She may have acted like a bitch sometimes, but she had a good heart, and tended to listen to her better judgment. Jimmy knew her almost as well as he knew himself, which was why he was feeling so emotional right now. He himself was already strongly against this, and he knew that Cindy was ten times that. She didn't want to go through with this, and it wasn't that hard to see. Her subtle gestures, her slight changes in her facial features, Jimmy could easily read her like a book.

"It's alright honey," his mother was trying her best to soothe him. "It's all going to be alright."

"No it's not, Mom," Jimmy shook his head. "She's making a big mistake, this isn't what she wants."

A loud snorting sound from the other side of him forced the boy genius to look up, where Sasha was shaking her head at him in disgust. "She's not making a mistake, she's _fixing _one."

"Mrs. Vortex, Cindy doesn't want to-"

"What makes you think you know what she wants?" Sasha interrupted angrily. "Did she _want _to be pregnant at sixteen? Is that why you decided to put one in her?"

"I didn't mean-"

"Oh as long as you didn't mean to then it's fine, right?"

"Sasha!" Judy hissed. "I would appreciate it if you were to lower your tone when speaking to my son."

"I'm amazed that you can be so undisturbed by this." Sasha spoke, lowering her voice. "Your son got my daughter _pregnant._"

"It was a two-person effort," Judy reminded her. "And I know how you're feeling, but getting angry won't solve anything."

While it sounded like Judy was defending her son, Jimmy could hear the disappointment in her words. No one likes to disappoint their mothers, especially one like Jimmy had. He shook his head and covered his face with his hands.

"I'm sorry Mom, Mrs. Vortex," Jimmy apologized. "I just...I never imagined this would happen."

"What are you talking about, boy?"

"I just wanted to see her," he continued on. "To apologize what I did to her, I didn't even expect to do anything..." He blinked away a few tears and sighed. "I know you hate me right now, Mrs. Vortex, but please don't be angry at Cindy for this."

* * *

Jimmy's eyes fluttered open, feeling the morning sun shine brightly through his window. He let out a big yawn and stretched slightly before sitting up in his bed.

"It's noon already?" he groaned to himself scratching his chin. "Man, I can't believe I slept that long. What did I do last night?"

A low groaning sound tore him from his thoughts and made him look to his side for the first time that morning. Immediately, his eyes went wide when he noticed a beautiful blonde female with the sheets covering her obviously naked body. She let out another groan and rolled over to her side, facing away from him.

"Cindy always did look so peaceful when she slept," he gently reached over and brushed a strand of hair from her sleeping face before leaning over and placing a soft, gentle kiss on her cheek.

He slowly slid out of the bed and looked around the room, which he just noticed wasn't _his _room. That's when most of the events of last night began to come back to him. He remembered them first on the couch, then his chair, then his table, then somehow they managed to sneak out of the party and find their way into her bedroom.

"I should probably get dressed," he looked around at the pile of clothes that had been tossed aside during the night. "_If _I can find my clothes."

Once again, Jimmy heard the sound of Cindy groaning, only this time he could hear her begin to shift around in the sheets. Looking behind him, he saw her sit up, allowing the covers to fall from to her side. She looked around her room a bit, then her eyes locked onto Jimmy, who was clad only in his boxers.

Cindy's face went from unaware, to aware, to shocked, then to embarrassment, which made her let out a cute little noise before she brought the covers back over the top half of her naked body. "Neutron! Why are you still here?!"

"I just woke up," Jimmy told her. "And now I'm trying to find my clothes."

"Well hurry up at get dressed so that you can get the hell out of here!" Cindy told him frantically, looking at her clock. "Oh no, it's already noon! I was supposed to meet Jason at the park!"

Jimmy rolled his eyes and silently scoffed when she mentioned his named, but decided against saying anything. He felt that conversation was best suited at a later date, and he had something more important to make clear to her.

"Hey Cindy-"

"Stop talking and put your damn clothes on, or I'm throwing you out in your underwear!"

"I just wanted to ask," Jimmy grabbed his pants from the floor. "If you were busy later on today?"

Cindy suddenly fell quiet for a second, shifting around in her sheets and narrowing her eyes at him. "Why?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out later on, I mean we haven't seen each other in a while," Jimmy shrugged, looking around for his shirt. "I was thinking we could make a visit to the-"

"This was a one time thing," Cindy interrupted him.

"Really? Because if I remember it was more than a one time thing, more like four or five."

"Six," Cindy corrected shaking her head almost as if she were disgusted. "I can't believe you got me to do it with you six times. What are you, a wizard?"

"Just a genius, besides _I_ didn't do anything, _you're_ the one that came onto me."

"I must have been drunk or high then."

"You didn't even touch any alcohol at the party," Jimmy reminded her. "And you don't do any drugs...right?"

"Of course not."

"Then you were in your right state of mind and you made a conscious decision."

The boy genius felt a smug smirk play on his face when Cindy went silent again, he pulled his shirt over his head and grabbed his shoes. "So, about that date-"

"I'm _not _going anywhere with you," Cindy hissed at him. "Now get out of my sight so I can go visit my boyfriend."

"Speaking of which, I'd like to meet the doormat sometime," Jimmy told her. "I'd love to compare notes."

"What am I, some sort of project?" Cindy glared at him. "And you're crazy if you'd think I'd ever let you meet Jason."

"Why not? Got something to be hide?"

"Yeah, the fact that I used to date _you_." Cindy scowled. "I don't want him to know I was actually that desperate at one time."

Jimmy opened his mouth to throw another snide comment her way, but quickly shut himself up. This wasn't like their childhood days where their arguing was actually their way of flirting, this was different. And he was trying to win her back, not piss her off...at least not yet.

"Okay, fine," he sighed. "We don't have to hang out today, or tomorrow even. Go ahead and go see _Jason._"

"I will."

"But before you do, let me make one thing clear to you," Jimmy gave her a stern look. "I came back for a reason, and it wasn't just to see my friends and family, or my old town, I came back for you."

"Yeah right, you came back for one thing, and you got it six times over," Cindy folded her arms. "Forget it Nerdtron, I already said we were through. If you're lucky, I _might _notforget your entire existence."

"That's fine," Jimmy shrugged. "I'll just have to win you back over, I did it once and I can do it again."

Before she could say anything else, Jimmy silenced her with a small kiss on her cheek before turning on a heel and leaving her room. As he made his way out of her house and across the street toward his own, he suddenly stopped when he heard the sound of a window opening.

"Nerdtron!" Cindy growled from her window. "Don't you come near me ever again!" And with that, she slammed her window shut.

Jimmy felt his smirk get even wider. This was definitely going to be fun.

* * *

"I just wanted her back," Jimmy shook his head. "But I ended up screwing everything up even worse."

Sasha opened her mouth to throw another insult at him, but closed it when she saw the look of real depression on his face. She didn't want to admit it, but it pained her to see the boy this way. She didn't hate Jimmy, after all he was her daughter's long time friend and she'd always secretly saw him as something like the son she never had. She'd actually hoped he would one day become her son-in-law. Sure he messed up a lot, and put Cynthia in danger, not to mention he broke her heart and now has gotten her pregnant, but for whatever reason she couldn't hate the boy.

_I guess the boy just has a special charm on us Vortex women, _she thought to herself, and used her finger to tilt his head up to face her. "Straighten yourself up, young man," Sasha told him, pulling out a hanker chief and handing it to him. "And wipe away those tears, you don't want Cynthia to see you crying, it'll only make her feel a lot worse than she already does."

Jimmy simply nodded and wiped his tears away. "I-I'm sorry-"

"And for the love of God, stop apologizing," Sasha looked at him right in the eye. "What's done is done, there's no use in crying about it."

"I know," Jimmy sniffled. "I just wish she wouldn't go through with this."

"Well, there isn't much we can do," Judy sighed. "It's all Cindy's decision, unfortunately that's how it works."

"Well that's plain wrong," the boy genius leaned back in his seat, looking over to see that the door to the back had opened and Cindy had emerged from it with the doctor. "Cindy?"

"Cynthia," Sasha walked up to her daughter and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's alright, it's all over now, we can put this whole thing behind-"

"I didn't do it," Cindy grumbled.

"What?"

"I said I didn't do it," the blonde looked away from her mother. "I just couldn't..."

"Why not?" Sasha didn't sound angry, just confused. "I thought-"

"God damn you Neutron!" Jimmy was caught off guard by her sudden outburst as she stormed past her mother and right up to him. "This is all your fault!"

"C-Cindy I-"

"Are you happy now?!" the blonde's voice cracked. "I guess you really do know me better than I know myself! Jimmy fucking Neutron, the biggest know-it-all in the world."

"Please I-" He was cut off when she lurched forward and buried her face into his chest. "Um..."

"You bastard," she started shaking. "It's all your fault...I hate you..." Jimmy could feel her tears wetting his shirt, and soon enough he could hear her muffled sobbing into his chest. He quickly brought both his arms around her, embracing her even closer to his body and allowing her to let out louder sobs.

"It's going to be okay Cindy," he told her.

"No it won't!" Cindy wailed. "Nothing's going to be okay!"

Jimmy bit down hard on his lip to keep himself from shedding anymore tears of his own as he held onto Cindy tighter. "I'm sorry," he whispered to the crying female. "I'm _so _sorry..."

* * *

"Ugh..." Cindy groaned as she pulled her face away from the toilet. "Why is it always corn? I didn't even eat any corn today." She wiped her mouth and flushed her stomach contents down the drain while dragging herself toward the sink.

"I was right to be afraid of cafeteria food," she growled to herself. "I'm never forgetting my lunch again."

She quickly washed her hands, fixed up her hair, and popped a stick of gum in her mouth before heading out of the bathroom door and back toward her class that she was already late for. As she made her way past the principal's she suddenly heard a familiar voice from the doors.

"The famous James Neutron," she could hear Principal Lewis gush. "I've heard so many good things about the pride of joy of Retroville."

"Bleh," Cindy rolled her eyes. "This is really getting ridiculous."

"So have you had time to think about my offer?"

"Yes," Cindy stiffened upon hearing Jimmy's voice. "And I think I can spare a few hours of my time to teach your advanced students."

"Teach? Oh God no," Cindy felt something in the pit of her stomach, and it wasn't just the bad cafeteria food. "He can't be here."

"Perfect, I'm certain our advanced math and science students will _love _you."

Cindy was starting to feel even sicker than before, not only was he going to be in the same building as her for a few hours a day, but he was going to be teaching in _her _classes. So now she had to look at him, and take orders from him, and actually _see _him for two and a half hours a day. This was way too much for her to take right now, so she decided to just hurry on toward her class.

As she made her way to her destination, her mind began to wander back to her time spent with Jimmy just two months ago. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't rid herself of remembering every single detail of what happened between them that night. She remembered how it felt when he touched her and kissed her, she couldn't forget how gentle he was with her, like he was afraid that she'd break in half. It wasn't like their first time together, where they had zero experience and just fumbled through it, what happened was everything she imagined it'd be when referring to the act as 'making love'. It made everything she did seem right, as if she _didn't _mercilessly cheat on her current boyfriend.

"I'm just as bad as he was," Cindy sighed. "Maybe even worse."

She wanted to say that she had an excuse for what she did. Jimmy did what he did because he's an asshole with an ego that matches the size of his head, not to mention he just went to some random chick she'd never seen before. Cindy, however, was perfectly aware of what decision she made and who she was with. She wanted to say that she did what she did out of the love that she still held for him. But of course, she wasn't going to say any of those things, no matter how much she wanted to.

"I feel like I'm about to vomit again," she groaned entering the classroom. Luckily, this wasn't one of her advanced classes, so there was no risk to seeing Jimmy at all, not to mention this was the only class she had with her best friend.

"Hey girl," Libby waved her over. "Where have you been? You've missed half of the class."

"The cafeteria food didn't agree with my stomach," Cindy informed her.

"I told you not to eat that, there's a reason they call that stuff 'mystery meat'."

"I normally wouldn't have, I've skipped lunch before," Cindy shook her head. "But I was hungrier than usual, almost like I hadn't eaten in days."

Libby shrugged her shoulders and grabbed her bag from her chair. "By the way," she said. "I've got a couple of these for you."

Cindy gave her a confused look as Libby handed the blonde a small pouch. "What's this?"

"Tampons, duh."

"Libby, I'm not having my period, I'm just sick."

"Oh," Libby folded her arms and arched an eyebrow. "But, isn't it around your time of the month?"

"Usually," Cindy shrugged. "Mine normally come right on time." She rubbed her chin. "Come to think of it, I haven't actually gotten my period in a while."

Hearing that made Libby pause for a second. "What do you mean by 'a while'?"

"Exactly what I said, it's been a while. Maybe...two or three months?"

Libby shook her head slightly. Sure it was strange for girls to have extremely late periods, but it wasn't unheard of, so there was no real reason to worry...but on the off chance that she might be on to something, she decided to at least rule out the possibility.

"Okay, I'm going to have to ask you a blunt question," Libby gave Cindy a serious look. "When is the last time you and Jason had sex?"

"W-What?!" Cindy nearly shouted. "Where did that come from?!"

"Just answer the question."

"Come on Libs," Cindy rolled her eyes. "If I had done anything, you'd be the first to know."

Libby breathed a sigh of relief and gave an apologetic smile. "I'm just making sure, you know what the first thing that comes to mind when a girl is late, especially by two months. Not to mention you've been getting sick and...well, I just wanted to rule it out."

"Well, you don't have anything to worry about," the blonde shook her head. "I mean, seriously the last time I had sex was..." Cindy suddenly trailed off, not because of what she almost revealed, but at the sudden realization of her situation.

"The last time you had sex?" Libby arched an eyebrow. "Hang on, I thought you were still a virgin."

"N-No I...oh God" Cindy covered her mouth. "Two months ago I..."

"Cindy? What's wrong?" Libby grabbed her friend by the shoulder. "What happened two months ago? Did you have sex with someone?"

The blonde could only nod as she began feeling the panic creep up on her. Her breathing began to increase, along with her heart rate.

_It doesn't mean anything, _Cindy thought. _It could all be a coincidence, the cafeteria food really is bad enough to make me vomit. _

"Still better safe than sorry," Cindy whispered. "Libby, we're going to the pharmacy after school."

"And then will you tell me what's going on?"

"Y-Yeah," she covered her face with her hands. "Though I really hope there won't be much to tell."

* * *

Cindy wasn't in the mood to deal with this right now. She wasn't in the mood when she woke up, she wasn't in the mood when her mother made her breakfast, and she really wasn't in the mood when she was supposed to go to school today, so she didn't even bother. She turned off her cellphone and holed herself up in her room, because she didn't want to talk to anyone, especially that bastard across the street from her.

So why the hell was he sitting outside her window right now in the middle of the night?

"Are you kidding me?" she groaned to herself, walking up to her window and opening it. "Go away, Neutron."

"Your cellphone was off."

"I don't want to see anyone right now, least of all you."

"I understand," he told her somberly. "I just...wanted to make sure you were alright."

"I'm not alright, and I'm not gonna be any time soon," Cindy folded her arms. "Why would I be 'alright'? Don't you realize the situation we're in?"

"Of course."

"So you know why I don't want to see you right now," He gave her a slight nod. "Good, so get the hell out of my window." When she tried to close it, Jimmy quickly put his foot in the way.

"Cindy," he began seriously. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Yes you are, by force if you insist."

"What I mean is, I'm not going to leave you," Jimmy explained. "I'm going to be here throughout the whole thing, every step of the way."

Cindy bit her lip and made her way toward her bed as he climbed into her room. "I don't need you," she grumbled. "I can handle this myself."

"Well, you're not going to," he informed her. "Like it or not, I'm not going to abandon you."

"You say that now-"

"I mean it," Jimmy sat next to her. "Do you really think I'm going to just up and desert you after getting you pregnant? Is that how little you think of me?"

"I have a very valid reason to."

"I'm not thirteen anymore Cindy," Jimmy sounded as if he were slightly offended. "I'm not going to say something arrogant like 'I'm a new man' or 'I'm ready now', all I'm going to say is that nothing has changed for me." He gently touched her shoulder. "I meant what I said, and I don't care if you hate me, or if you're pregnant, or if you've got a boyfriend."

"Oh God," Cindy began rubbing her temples. "Jason. What's he going to do when he finds out?"

Jimmy gave her a confused look. "So I take it you didn't tell him about what happened between us?"

"What do you think?" she groaned. "Oh, he's gonna flip out, and then he's gonna tell everyone. And I'm gonna get be labeled as one of _those _girls." She shot Jimmy a slanted look. "I hope you're happy, because I've still got an entire year of high school to go through."

"You could always just not go, I don't."

"Not everyone is satisfied with being a know-it-all loner," Cindy snapped. "Unlike you, I've got people to see and things to do that don't involve me being shut up in a lab all day."

"I'm not a 'loner', I just prefer to be around familiar people," Jimmy shrugged. "Sheen, Carl and Libby are enough for me." He then gave her a small smile and slid his hand on top of hers. "And you, especially."

"Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"This," Cindy gestured in between them. "We're not a couple, and we aren't going to be just because you got me pregnant. I already have a boyfriend."

"I know that."

"Really? Because you've been ignoring it since you came back," Cindy folded her arms. "You're pretty persistent, I'll give you that, but you honestly should just give up. It's never gonna happen, Neutron."

Jimmy sighed and tightened his grip around her hand. "Cindy, right now I'm not trying to get back together with you," he moved closer to her. "Well, actually I am, but it's not the most important thing on my mind right now."

Cindy didn't make any action to remove his hand from hers, in fact she actually began to relax to his touch, like she always did. "Everything was going so well," she sighed. "Why did you have to come back?"

"Do you really want me to answer that again?"

"No," Cindy sighed dejectedly. "But that doesn't mean I believe you." She began to move her hand away from his. "Like I said I don't need you, nor do I want you. So just...leave already."

"And what about my child?"

"I can handle it," she repeated at him.

"All alone?"

"I'm not going to be alone, I've got my own mom, and Libby," Cindy looked away from him slightly. "And Jason of course."

Suddenly, Jimmy felt all his muscles tighten and his eyebrows come together, looking as if he couldn't comprehend what she just said to him. Then, in a matter of seconds, he went from confusion to sudden anger.

"If you think you're actually going to just toss me aside like that, you're out of your mind," his gentle grasp of her hand tightened. "You really think I'm going to let you pretend I'm not apart of this, have my child call some other guy 'daddy'?"

"It's not like I'm not giving you a choice," she snatched her hand from his.

Jimmy stared at her for a bit, his glare starting to intensify. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me?!" Cindy yelled. "You actually have the unmitigated gall to ask that?" She shoved him backwards. "After all the crap you've pulled on me, from starting arguments, to playing with my feelings, to _cheating _on me and then leaving me, and now coming back years later and getting me pregnant...and you think something's wrong with _me_?"

"So you're gonna make an innocent kid suffer because of my wrongdoings?"

"Suffer?" Cindy let out a dark laugh. "I'm saving this baby from you! What kind of suffering could be worse than having someone like _you _as their father?"

Once those words left her mouth, the entire room went dead silent. Cindy was now standing, her hands clenched into fists so hard that her knuckles were white and her eyes glossed over. Jimmy stared at her, his eyes wide open and his mouth agape, giving her a look she didn't like. It was like he was disgusted with her, as if he had the right to feel that way. She couldn't deal with it right now, she needed him gone right now.

"Get the hell out of here," Cindy spat to him, turning so that she didn't have to see that look on his face.

"Cindy-"

"Just go!"

Jimmy opened his mouth to say more, but closed it for some reason and gave her a slight nod. "Fine," he told her. "But this isn't over." And with that, he was already heading back out of her window, finally giving her the peace she needed.

Cindy scoffed at his retreating form, and made her way back onto her bed, throwing the covers over her body. She flinched a bit when she heard a loud roar of thunder from the outside and brought the covers even closer around her body. She hated storms, always did, and she usually had something to hold onto whenever there was a storm. At first it was her father or Humphrey, when she was younger of course, but all the other times there were storms, she found herself always leaving her own home and running across the street. Even if it were dead in the night, she'd always sneak into his room and climb into his bed, sometimes without his permission. He always understood though, even if she never actually told him about her fear of storms.

_I don't need him, _she thought, shivering at another roar of thunder. _I've never needed him and I never will._

The worst storms came after Jimmy had left. She had no one to turn to then, and she was always left in her own bed shivering and crying. She never went to Jason about it, not only because she would never showed him any of her weaknesses, but there was no way she was going to make it across town in the pouring rain. So she dealt with all the storms alone in the past three years, which made her fully capable of handling another.

This time, a crack of lightning nearly made her bolt from the bed. She grabbed her pillow and pulled it to her body, burying her face into it.

_I'm not scared, _she tried to coach herself. _It's just a stupid storm, it can't hurt you. Damn it, why can't I stop shaking?_

She felt it was a bit ironic that she would have a fear of storms, when it was just as volatile as she could be. One moment, she could be as calm as a shower of rain, then the next she's in a thunderous rage that usually ends with someone hurt.

Why the hell did she say that to Jimmy? She knew she didn't mean it, she wasn't so cruel that she'd really force her child away from her father just because she was angry at him. And she definitely didn't mean what she said about him being a bad father, ever since she was a kid she knew Jimmy would make an excellent dad someday. Sure he was dense, highly egotistical, and spent more time worrying about his stupid inventions than the people he claimed to care about. But when he wasn't being a jerk, he could be really sweet, attentive, and always put her needs above his own. She knew he was perfect for a child, especially a girl, which was what she always wanted.

Even when they were together, and she was obsessed with him, she could never admit this to herself. She always held onto this one thing, if only just to keep whatever pride she had left. But as the storm continued to rage and frighten her, she finally allowed herself to accept something she'd known for a long time.

"I need him."

* * *

"Hey! Wake up!"

Jimmy bolted up from his chair and frantically looked around the room in a daze. "Hubert! I told you not to eat the nanobots!" When he finally realized that he was no longer dreaming, he narrowed his eyes and turned to look behind him. "Sheen? What in Einstein's name are you doing in my lab? And why are you yelling in my ear?"

"Whoa whoa whoa, one question at a time," Sheen held up his hands. "I can't think when you're throwing different stuff my way."

"Sheen, it was only two questions."

"Well that's two too many," Sheen rubbed the back of his head. "Anyway, Libby told me that you need to come to her house, like right now."

"Huh? Why?" Jimmy folded his arms. "Is there something wrong?"

"Ugh! Again with the multiple questions!" Sheen grabbed him by the arm. "Just come on, Carl has the car waiting outside, now let's go before Libby gets pissed."

The boy genius, while highly confused, simply shrugged and followed the hyperactive Mexican up the stairs and out of his lab.

"Um, Sheen," Carl held his phone toward him. "Libby just called me, she sounds really angry."

"Damn it, I probably shouldn't have turned off my phone," Sheen shook his head and held up his hands. "Tell her I'm not here!"

"I can hear you, idiot!" came Libby's speaker voice from the phone. "Why the hell aren't you here already?! Do you have Jimmy?!"

"Ahh! Too many questions!"

"Sheen!"

"Yes! Yes, my Queen, the vessel is prepared for transportation!"

"Whatever, just get him here right now!"

"Libby..." the pudgy boy spoke softly. "Is Jimmy in trouble?"

"You bet he is! He's _really _fucked up this time, and I'm gonna kick his ass for it on a later date! But right now, he needs to get his ass here!" And with that, the line went dead leaving the three boys fearing for their lives.

"Oh boy, she sounds really mad."

"What did you do?"

"I have no idea," Jimmy shrugged his shoulders. "But I have a feeling it's got something to do with Cindy, she's usually too relaxed to get this angry about anything else."

"Yeah, she hasn't sounded this at you mad since you...uh...you know."

Jimmy shot Carl a slanted look, making him turn his eyes back to the road and shut up. "Well, whatever it is, I hope at least we don't get in trouble for it." Sheen put his hands behind his head.

Eventually, Carl had pulled up in front of Libby's house just as burst from the door, looking a mixture between pissed off and exhausted. The moment she noticed her friends in her driveway, she stormed up to the car and banged on Jimmy's side of the glass.

"Neutron!" she growled. "Just so you know, I'm going to beat you within an inch of your life if you don't fix this! And even if you do, I still might beat you!"

"Geez, Libby what did I do this time?" the boy genius rolled his window down tentatively. "Is this about Cindy? Is she hurt?"

"More than you can imagine, and it's all your fault!" she grabbed him by the collar. "Who the hell do you think you are?! You think you can just screw with her like this?!"

"I-"

"I thought you just wanted to apologize and move on! But no, you just _had _to get some more of that one more time huh?" she was close to pulling him right out of the window. "She's just another piece of ass to you, isn't she?! That's why you wanted to see her so badly!"

"What? No!" Jimmy finally opened the door and stepped out of the car. "Libby it's not like that at all, Cindy's the one-"

"Oh, so now you're saying this is _her_ fault?!"

"No! Let me finish," Jimmy began pacing back and forth. "I didn't ask to see her with any intentions like that, not at all. It just happened, and she _did _initiate it, but I didn't think it was wrong or anything."

"Of course it was wrong! You should have just said no!" the darkskinned teenager shook her head. "After what you did to her, sex should have been the least thing on either of your minds."

"I didn't mean to hurt her in any way, not this time. I love her."

"You have a seriously fucked up way of showing that," Libby told him, putting her hands on her hips. "First you cheat on her, and now you do something like _this_?"

"What exactly did I do?!" Jimmy was starting to get frustrated with his friend now. "Is this all because we had sex? Or because I said I was going to win her back over her stupid boyfriend?"

Libby looked as if she wanted to scream at him some more, but all the sudden she took in a deep breath and calmed down, settling for him just shooting her a dirty look. "I do have a slight problem with the sex part, only because what happened between you two," she told him. "But at the end of the day, I know it was consensual, there's no way in hell it wasn't because that's just not the way either of you does things." She grabbed him by the wrist, hard. "Do you really love her?"

"Yes."

"Well, this is gonna be your best chance to prove it," she shoved him toward her front door. "She's locked herself in the upstairs bathroom."

"Libby, what's going on?"

"I'm not gonna tell you, that's her job," Libby shrugged. "Just promise me that you'll be there for her, because I'm scared of what she might do if you aren't."

Now Jimmy was starting to feel worried. At first he thought he was in trouble, but judging by how Libby was acting, it seemed to him that Cindy was the one who was in trouble. "Of course I'm going to be there for her," he told her adamantly, receiving a nod from her. He then turned to face the door and opened it, dashing up the stairs about as fast as he possibly could.

"Cindy?" he asked for her softly through the wooden door. "Hey, are you in there?"

He didn't get an answer, but he could hear something from behind the door. To him, it sounded like someone was crying on the inside, which only made him worry even more.

"Cindy, it's me," he spoke louder. "I know you can hear me. What's wrong?"

"Get the hell out of here, Neutron," the response came out as more of a sob than her normal angry tone.

"Please, just open the door," he pleaded to her. "I just want to speak with you, I want to try and fix-"

"You can't fix this!" now she sounded angry again. "This isn't one of your stupid inventions, damn it! We fucked up, big time!"

"We? Is this about...two months ago?" When he didn't receive and answer, he sighed. "Cindy, I'm...I'm sorry about that. I didn't think the sex was _that _bad, I just-"

Suddenly, the door finally flew open. Cindy was standing in front of him, her hair a mess and her eyes red and tear stained, somehow managing to give him one of her most fearsome glares he's ever seen.

"Are you seriously this dense?!" she hollered. "I don't care that we had sex, Neutron! So stop trying to apologize for something I initiated!"

"Then why are you so upset?"

"It doesn't matter!"

"Of course it does," he grabbed her by her shoulders. "Everything about you matters to me, stop being so stubborn and just tell me what's bothering you!"

Cindy stared at him, looking as if she were about ready to cry again but the tears wouldn't fall. "You want me to tell you so badly? Fien then," she snarled. "It's positive."

"What?"

"I said, it's positive."

"I don't know what you're talking about Cindy, what's positive?" The emotional blonde let out a frustrated noise and picked up a box from the floor, throwing it right in Jimmy's face.

"_That's _what's positive, you son of a bitch!"

"Wha..." Jimmy looked at the box, his eyes suddenly popping open. "Cindy, this is a-"

"Yeah, it's a pregnancy test, and like I said, it's positive," she gave him a sarcastic, snarky smile. "Congrats Neutron, you're gonna be a daddy." And with that, she slammed the bathroom door shut.

* * *

Jimmy sighed to himself as he bounced his rubber ball of his wall, catching it once more. His mechanical dog, Goddard, continuously kept trying to get his attention by jumping on and off his bed while making whimpering noises at the same time.

"Not now Goddard, I'm just not in the mood."

Goddard hung his head in disappointment and sulked to the edge of the bed, curling up into a ball. Jimmy looked at his sad creation, and sighed to himself. He didn't like upsetting him, but at the moment he was just too frustrated to want to deal with anything else at the moment, even his mother got the raw end of his attitude when she simply tried to offer him some dinner.

"I hate it when she gets me this way," he told himself. "I just...I want to help her. She has to see that, doesn't she?" He shook his head and tossed the ball at the wall again. "And how could she even think about not letting me be around my own child? That's simply-" The sudden sound of a ringing doorbell cut him off.

"I've got it Mom," Jimmy called before his mother could get out of her bed. He hurried down the stairs and to the front door, rolling his eyes at the fact that someone would actually be knocking on his door in the middle of the night.

Once he opened the door, he was slightly caught off guard when he saw a blonde girl, who was drenched from head to toe, looking deathly scared and shivering violently. "Cindy..." the boy genius took a step toward her. "What are you doing here?"

"I..." Cindy crossed her arms over her body. "C-Can I come in?"

"Have you been standing out in the rain?" he asked her, receiving a slight nod. "Why would you do that? You could get sick."

"I was...debating on whether or not I should actually come to you," she told him, stepping into his house. "I need-" Another roar of thunder cut her off, and forced her to dive into Jimmy's arms, burying her face into his chest.

"Oh crap," Jimmy shook his head, wrapping his arms around her frame. "It's storming, and you can't stand storms." He brought her shivering body closer to his and quickly closed the door behind her. "Come on, let's get you out of those wet clothes."

Jimmy led the frightened blonde, who was still clinging tightly against him, up the stairs and into his room. "I don't think I really have anything your size to wear," he told her. "Unless you don't mind wearing some of my old clothes."

"That's fine," Cindy nodded as she began taking off her own shirt.

"Um...don't you want to at least wait until I leave?"

"Does it really matter?" Cindy sighed. "It's not like you haven't seen any of this before."

"Yeah but-"

"Just stop being a prude for once," the blonde stepped out of her pajama bottoms. "Ugh, did you really get me purple shorts? I hate purple."

"I can get another color if you want."

"No, it's not like I'm dressing to impress," she slid into the shorts. "Actually, these are a bit of a tight fit."

"Yeah, well like I said they're kinda old," Jimmy shrugged. "I haven't worn them in years."

"Really? I just thought you had a smaller waist than me," Cindy said seriously, pulling one of his old atom design shirts over her head. "This one's especially tight in the chest area."

"Um, I think I've got a bigger shirt if you-"

"No, don't bother, I'm just going to sleep," she crawled into his bed, pulling the covers over her body. When she realized that he hadn't gotten in with her, she shot a dirty look at him. "Well?"

"You want to sleep in my bed?"

"That's kind of the point of me being here, Neutron," she hissed at him, angrily patting the spot next to her. "Now hurry up and get in the damn bed!"

Jimmy nodded vigorously and climbed in right next to her, his bed wasn't very big, so the space was limited between them. He was forced to scoot close to her in a spooning position, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. Almost immediately, he felt her entire body relax into his touch, and she moved even closer to him.

"I'm sorry," Jimmy suddenly apologized. "I can't believe I actually forgot about how you are with storms, I shouldn't have left you alone."

"It's alright, I didn't really expect you to remember it."

"No, it's not alright," he told her sternly. "I'm always supposed to be there for you during times like this, I should at least be good for that much."

"Well, maybe if I hadn't kicked you out, you would have been there, so it's really my fault," Cindy informed him. "Really, I should be the one apologizing." She turned her body so that they were face to face. "You know I didn't mean what I said, right?"

"Yeah, I know," Jimmy brushed a strand of hair from her eyes. "I just want you to realize, you don't have to do this by yourself. I want to be apart of this."

"I get it," Cindy nodded. "I can't let my anger toward you cloud my better judgment. But you do understand why I don't trust you, right?"

"Yes but-"

"It's not that I don't want to trust you again, I just can't," she looked away from him. "How am I supposed to really believe that you won't abandon me when things go south? It's only going to get worse for the next seven months, especially with how the both of us tend to let our tempers go wild."

"Actually, you're the one with the temper," Jimmy smirked. "I'm the ego maniac, remember?"

"My point is, we're both already ticking time bombs around each other, and me being an extremely hormonal pregnant teenager is only going to make it ten times worse," Cindy told him. "We might not be together anymore, but this is still going to be _our _child, and I want you to be around. I just don't think you will..."

"I understand," Jimmy told her. "I'll just have to work on regaining your trust, for now all I can offer to you is my word that I will always be there for you."

"That's not good enough," She leaned in slightly and gave him a small peck on the cheek. "But thanks for being here for me tonight." She then turned away from him once more, but scooted closer to his body. "Good night, Neutron."

"Good night, Cindy."

**A/N: Wow that was an insanely long chapter, and sorry about the long hiatus, it is summer after all and after another full year of college in the books, I need rest. I probably won't be posting anymore chapters for a while, got stuff going in terms of moving, doing work, getting this new job, etc. I'll try to get back at it sometime in mid to late July. Until next time.**

**Feedback is love**


End file.
